Rescue Me
by ChesirexKittyxCat
Summary: Susie has had a hard life in WWII in Britain. Her single-father is on the battlefield, her red house has just burned down… But the tales of Peter Pan make her smile. One-shot Song-fic. Slight Peter/OC If You Squint


Rescue Me

Summary: Susie has had a hard life in WWII in Britain. Her single-father is on the battlefield, her red house has just burned down… But the tales of Peter Pan make her smile. One-shot Song-fic. Slight Peter/OC If You Squint

Rating: Rated T For T, Because Am I The Only One Whose Noticed Each Word In "Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust" Has The Letter T In It? :3

Disclaimer: Oh My Gawd, I've Had The Longest Crush On Peter Pan! I've Always Loved Him, And I Always Will! BECAUSE I BELIEVE IN FAIRIES, I DO, I DO, AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO SAY IT!  
>…But I Still Don't Own Peter. :(<br>I Also Don't own "Rescue Me" By Hawthrone Heights.  
>BUT I DO OWN SUSIE! XD<p>

What The Radio Says: "I'll Try By" Jonatha Brooke

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**part one: THE BURNING RED HOUSE**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Just Breathe**

I stared, my eyes open with tears as I watched. My house… My pretty, pretty house…

**The Midnight Air Will Do You Well**

_"Tell me Susie-girl, what color should we paint our house?"_  
><em>"Red daddy! Red!"<em>  
><em>"Red? I was thinking blue…"<em>  
><em>"No! Red! Neon red so everyone can see our house from space! Red, red, RED!"<em>  
><em>"Well, I can't argue with that logic! RED IT IS!"<em>

**Believe**

My backpack dropped the wet ground as I began running, towards our red house, "NO! NO, NO, NO!"

**I Miss Your Taste, I Miss Your Smell**

_"Daddy… wh-where's mommy?"_  
><em>"M-Mommy… Mommy is… Susie-girl, tonight you-you can pick any star in the sky, an-and that'll be mommy's star okay? You can talk to her every night, all night, all right? D-Daddy will love you enough for both him and mommy, o-okay? …Okay Susie-girl? Daddy will love you, forever and ever…"<em>

**The Past Mistakes That Brought You Here**

The fireman yelled 'girl', 'child', 'kid'… That's not my name. My name is Susie. Susie-girl. I-I'm Susie…

They held my arms so I couldn't run no more as I watched my pretty red house go up in flames. No, no, no… Not fair, not fair…

"NO! NO, NO! LET ME GO!"

**I'll Break The Fall For You My Dear**

"_Daddy? Daddy, please don't go."  
>"I-I'm sorry Susie-girl…But there's a time when every man has to go fight for his country."<br>"But daddy, I love you!"  
>"…I-I love you too Susie-girl. That's why I'm going. I'm going so I can put an end to this war, so I can come home and tuck you in without having to worry about the bombs, darling.<br>"That's why I'm going Susie-girl, for you. So don't cry, darling, I'll come home soon."_

**I'll ask the nurse for bandages  
>And send me on my way<strong>

They held my arms so I couldn't run no more, so I wouldn't burn. But—But I promised…

"NO! I PROMISED! I-I PROMISED DADDY!" I sobbed, "I PROMISED DADDY!"

**Rescue Me**

_"The house is sure going to be lonely without mommy, huh? Let's fill up for her, okay?"_

_"Susie, you watch over the house okay?"_

_"Watch over the house while I'm gone, alright Susie-girl?"_

_"I'll be back soon, watch the house, okay Susie-girl?"_

_"I love you, Susie-girl! Watch over the house, alright?"_

_"Susie… un-until I come home… watch over the house alright? Give yourself 3 square meals a day, go to school every day if you can, and go into the bomb shelter when you hear the alarms. Just… I-I love you so much, darling."_

_"I'll watch over the house, daddy, so don't you worry!"_

**From Everything**

"Shh, shh…" I felt a pair of arms go around my waist, the firefighters letting go of me, "It's alright Susie… It's alright…"

I turned and looked up at Mrs. Darling, my friend Jane's mother, hiccupping as tears began falling down my face, as I slowly began to be able to hold them in. Gently, one of her hands stroked my cheek, her thumbs brushing my wet cheeks as my chest moved up and down with my sporadic breaths.

"It's alright, Susie…" she whispered, "You can cry dear, no will think less of you… No will think less…"

Unwillingly, I began sobbing into the familiar woman's shoulder, "I-hiccup-I promised… I-I –hiccup- I promised, daddy… I-I promised… -hiccup…"

"It's alright darling, your father will know you did everything you could… Come, let's go to my home and have ourselves a nice hot cup of tea, would you like some biscuits too dear? We have biscuits…"

"Y-Yes please…" I whimpered as the woman picked me up (despite the fact that I was 12 years old) and carried me to her home as we left my burning home behind us

**I Just Wanna' Live**

_"I love you darling."_

_"I love you too mommy."_

**I Wish I Could Breathe**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**part two: ANOTHER NIGHTMARE**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Every Other Day**

I silently drank my tea inside the house, I had woken up from a nightmare—again. It had happened quite often since my house had turned into ash… By the third time, I just stopped waking Mrs. Darling (whose husband was in my father's troop in the war) and just began making the tea myself as I'd sit on the fireplace's ledge.

I began whispering to myself, perhaps I was speaking to the fire, or perhaps I was speaking to Danny's (Mrs. Darling's 6 year-old son) discarded toys. The shadows? Stars? The house? Myself? It didn't matter, I thought calmly with a small smile on my face as I leaned against the brick fireplace.

**I Sit And Wait For The Same Bad News**

"Tonight, I had a nightmare again," A sip. "It wasn't as bad as it usually is though, it just spooked me I suppose…" Another sip. "It was about these pirates, but it was so dark I could only see their silhouettes and their angry eyes, you see… I was kidnapped; I mopped the deck for a while with their jagged swords pointed at me in case I missed a spot…" Another sip, this one a bit longer than the ones before. "It was when I accidentally knocked the bucket over onto the Captain's shoes when it got scary. They began chasing me, and I ran, they were going to kill me you understand, so I had to run. They had pointed swords, knives, I think a couple had pistols." I put the tea cup and its tray down beside me as I hugged my knees. "But they caught me by the throat and made me walk the plank, laughing at me as I fell… I woke up before the sharks ate me though."

I blinked when I noticed a light glare coming from the window, though inside the window, I saw a boy… flying. But then, just as quick as I saw him, he was gone.

I hugged my knees closer, whimpering as I put my tea down and huddled closer to the fire, the light…"

**Can You Hear Me Say,  
>"I've Got Nothing Left To Lose"<strong>

"I must be going mad… I think I just saw a ghost… I-I must have put too much sugar in my tea or something along th-those lines…"

My eyes wandered the room cautiously, wondering if the shadows would move and if a ghost would show itself, and then relaxed when I noticed Danny's Peter Pan rag doll on the ground.

**Someone Please Start Making Sense**

"Why hello there," I smiled slightly, trying to get my mind off that ghost-rubbish, I crawled over quietly and picked him up gently, "My name's Susan Margaret Ann-Marie Hughes, it's a pleasure to meet you, mister…?"

I giggled as I took him back to my fireplace, before examining him again, this time in the light.

**And Beg The Lord For Accidents**

"Ah, Peter Pan!" I smiled stronger, "I remember you from Mrs. Darling's stories, of course, she reads them to Danny, but I love to listen too…"

**I've Seen The Worst Case Scenario**

His skin was made from what I supposed was tan-colored felt, and there was red yarn for hair. He bared black-button eyes and a small sewn-on smile. I recognized his green clothing as the same material made for socks when my thumb was brushing the dust off, and that his feather was made of a stiffer cloth instead of a real feather. Not that it mattered, I had always been envious of Danny for owning this doll.

I love Peter Pan and I loved Tinkerbell and the Lost Boys… I didn't like Captain Hook so much, but his fear of crocodiles –whenever mentioned in the stories- never failed to make me laugh, along with Smee of course.

I believe in fairies, I do, I do…

**Slowly Letting Go**

I laughed softly and slowly when I realized I had just said my thoughts aloud, but since no was around, so I didn't mind.

**Rescue Me**

My fingers gently touched the doll's stitches making the doll's elf-like ears, "I wish… I wish I could go back to my home, my nice red home, with daddy… An-And I wish, I wish I could meet you Peter, you'd be able to scare the nightmares away, right?"

I traced a finger over the doll's smile, "Jane doesn't know how lucky she is; do you know that? She has a mommy and a daddy too, a brother, and-and her mother knows stories of you Peter Pan… I wish my mommy were like Mrs. Darling. It'd be so wonderful to have a mother at last, wouldn't it, Peter?"

**From Everything**

Since I had only silence as my respond I whispered as curled up closer to the fire, a smile on my face as my eyes began getting heavy. Mrs. Darling would find me here and she'd know I had another nightmare, and by then my tea would be well past cold and be useless to drink… But I was… I was just so tired, I didn't even notice someone carrying me to my room, I didn't notice them tuck me in with the Peter Pan doll, and I didn't notice someone whisper quietly to me …

**I Just Wanna' Live**

"It sure would, Susie… It sure would."

**I Wish I Could Breathe**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.


End file.
